Nobody Puts Damian In The Corner
by GraysonsLittleBird
Summary: "It's about time,", Damian scoffed, "Now could you kindly hurry your pace, and get me down." "Damian,", the voice hit the child like a dagger in the chest, "Is that any way to talk to your Mother?" ** Damian is kidnapped and held captive by someone he was surely never prepared for. Can Dick get him out before his little birds sanity is threatened and inevitably shattered?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Howdy! This is my second Batman fic, and my first time actually going in depth with the characters, so please excuse any inaccuracy!**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Batman or any of its characters.**

* * *

The darkness surrounded him like a cold blanket. Even when his eyes were open, it was just as dark as when he closed his eyes.

It didn't take him long to notice that his hands were bound above his head, and his feet couldn't touch the floor. Judging by the throbbing pain in his shoulders, he'd estimated he'd been hangning for a little more than 2 hours. The pain in his lower back was near unbearable, and breathing had become laboured and painful.  
He clasped his hands together, and tried to hoist himself up. but his ankles were being held down by weights he couldn't feel before. He let himself fall, and cursed under his breath.

"I don't know who you are, or why you're doing this, but I assure you'll come to regret it. So please, spare me the antics, and release me at once."

He warned.

There was a broken cackle from what sounded like an intercom, and a light chuckle erupted from the shadows surrounding him.

"Oh, poor little bird, caught in my trap. I'm afraid you're here to stay."

Damian struggled against the chains restraining him, but it was to no avail.  
He tried to focus on the voice, calling to memory all those he had faced before, but this one was new.  
Cursing again, Damain Wayne turned his head from side to side; there had to be some form of light somehwhere. But there wasn't. He refused to give up now, he'd be damned if _Greyson _had to get him out of this.  
Out.  
He couldn't even remember how he got in. The last thing he remembered was...was...was it patrol with Batman? Was is breakfast with Pennyworth? His memories and their timelines didn't make sense. Nothing made sense.

"Reveal yourself!", Damian barked.

Another deep chuckle.

"All in due time, little Robin, all in due time." 

* * *

"This doesn't make sense, Alfie, he never misses patrol. He's usually ready to go before I am.."

Dick's voice echoed off the walls of Wayne Manor, his words drenched in concern.

"Come to think of it," Alfred remarked, "I don't think I've seen Master Damian all morning."

"See?", Dick shot back, "It doesn't make sense."

The last time Dick remembered seeing Damian was the night before, after patrol. He hadn't even come down for breakfast earlier that morning, but Dick had just assumed he had gone out for early training.  
However now, it was rolling around time for evening patrol, and Damian was nowhere to be found.

Dick opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a shrill ringing in his pocket. A ringing he'd hoped he would never have to hear. He reached in and pulled out a small compact, a yellow light flashing in the corner.  
Alfred looked up at Dick, confusion etched in his old face.

"It's Robin's distress signal."

The pair of men sprung into action, and darted down the emmaculate halls of the Manor.

It didn't take them long to get to the Batcave, Dick of course got there before Alfred, and immediatley ran towards his hanging cowl.  
However, he didn't make it in time, before a deafining static filled the cave, startling the bats hanging above.  
The snowy white haze broke out across all the screens in the cave, and an all too familiar face made its way through the noise before settling.

It felt like someone had kicked Dick in the stomach, fear and dread rippling through him.

"Scarecrow."

* * *

**A/N Dunn Dunn DUNNN! Haha :P What do you think? I'm excited, I have so much planned for this fic, and feedback is always welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Two chapters in one night! Go me!**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Batman or any of its Characters.**

* * *

"Scarecrow."

The name came out of Dicks mouth in a deep rumble. The harshness cause Alfred to take a second glance at the young Greyson, who's dark eyes were glued at the demented villian on screen.

"Batman,", Scarecrow spat back, "I wouldn't be so rude, you know, I believe I have something of yours."

Luckily, for Oracle, she was able to hack the BatCave's mainframe, and make it so anyone looking in from the other end, wouldn't see anything but darkness.

"Let him go Scarecrow,", Dick yelled, "He's a child."

There was a sigh, and a small chuckle, "No, I don't think I will. I have you both right where I want you."

Anger boiled through him, and he had to level his breathing lest he lose it, and jepordize Damian further.  
Thoughts rippled through his mind, fear, worry, anger. He knew what the Scarecrow was capable of, he had witnessed the Fear Toxin, hell, he had been victim to the Fear Toxin, and it was something he would never forget, it nearly ruined him. Damian didn't stand a chance, no matter how hard he thought his walls were, no matter how strong he thought he was. Scarecrow would ruin him.

"What do you want?", he asked, his voice still a deep growl.

"You have something of mine, and I have something of yours. I want to make an exchange. It's as simple as that."

"It's never as simple as that, Scarecrow,", he spat back,

"It could be,", he quickly retorted, "I owe Joker a favor. Joker needs his...pet, shall we say, Miss Quinn, who I'm sure you're aware is locked up in Arkham. If I fail to deliver Miss Quinn to him, well that's not really your concern, is it? Now then!", he snapped, "Our poor little bird has had his wings temporarily clipped, if Miss Quinn isn't released in the next 2 hours, I'll see to it that our little Robin is..how to put this carefully?...killed."

His threat hit Dick harder than he had anticipated. He knew the threat was coming, but it was more than that.  
Damian, his little brother, his Robin, was taken, his life was in danger; he failed him.  
There was no way he would be able to get Harley Quinn out. No way in hell. As it was, Dick didn't buy the story, it wasn't like Scarecrow to take orders, let alone from the Joker, something else was going on.

"I don't buy it,", Dick confessed.

He shouldn't have.

"Oh ho ho.", Scarecrow chuckled, "Aren't we cocky? That'll cost you, Batman."

His last words came out harshly. He was upset, obviously. Dick wasn't taking him seriously, and if Jonathan Crane knew how to do anything, it was how to get people's attention.

* * *

The minutes seemed to pass like hours, and breathing became harder and harder with every repressed breath. Damian had no idea how long it had been since the voice had left him alone in the room, but he was every bit determined to escape.  
Sadly, whoever it was that bound him knew what they were doing. He wasn't any closer to loosening his chains than he was before, and it seemed the more he struggled, the harder it became to concentrate.  
He closed his eyes, and began to meditate, something he learned while in training. If he could remain calm, relax his muscles, his mind, then surely he could gain strength, and try again.  
He just had to relax.  
But of course, his captor was going to have none of that.  
A bright white spot light exploded, causing him to yelp, the bright light blinding him.

"Rise and shine, little birdie, we have guests."

Damian made an attempt to force his eyes open, but the light was too bright.

"What kind of game is this?", Damian yelled, frustrated.

It wasn't like him to get so emotional. What was wrong with him? Usually he was calm, and collected. He looked forward to situations like this, to better himself, excel, but here he was; strung up like a chicken in a butchers window. He couldn't grasp himself.  
Was he drugged?

"Sadly, your mentor is refusing to cooperate, so we're going to teach him a lesson, with you, little bird, as our ever so willing subject."

Before Damian had time to question, or think, or even look around to gather his surroundings, a low hiss filled the room, like someone had opened a gas valve.  
Gas.  
This mad man was going to gas him?!  
He began to struggle in his chains again, desperately looking for the source of the noise.  
But it was useless, all he could see was the blinding light.

The hissing stopped, and the light turned off, a smaller, less blinding light coming on in its place. The whole thing couldn't have lasted more than a minute.  
Silent relief washed over the boy.  
_Finally_, he thought, _it took Greyson long enough. _  
A slender silhoutte emerged from the darkness, the small light giving the figure depth.

"It's about time,", Damian scoffed, "Now could you kindly hurry your pace, and get me down."

"Damian,", the voice hit the child like a dagger in the chest, "Is that any way to talk to your Mother?"

* * *

**A/N Aaanndd That's a wrap! I'll have more chapters up tomorrow, and hopefully some reviews/feedback as well! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here's Chapter Three! :D I did get one review, pointing out that I failed to spell Grayson right ;-; I've made a point of fixing it, so please forgive my mistakes! **

* * *

Dick looked up at the child, now plastered on the screen above him. He let out a yell, and kicked down the computer chair closest to him.  
Alfred winced at the sudden crash, knocking him from his daze.

"_It's about time_," Damians voice rang through the cave, "_Now could you kindly hurry your pace, and get me down_."

Nobody was there.  
Dread rippled through Dick.  
Scarecrow had no doubt filled, wherever Damian was being held, with Fear Toxin.

"Scarecrow stop it!", Dick pleaded, "I'll do what you want!"

He didn't know how, but he had to do something, anything.

"No. I'm not going to stop,", Scarecrow chuckled, "You have your allotted time, and then, only then will I release the boy. Now,"

A small timer appeared on the screen where Damian hung, and the numbers began to descend.

"Tick Tock, Batman,"

The speaker cracked again, and the villains voice cut out, leaving the two older men alone in the cave with the running video of Damian.

"Alfred,", Dick boomed again, making his way over to his suit, "I need you to call Tim. We're going to need all the help we can get."

"_Mother?_", Damian's voice cracked.

Dicked whipped around to Damians image, only nothing was there. It took every part of him not to lose it right there.

"We're running out of time,"

* * *

"Mother?"

There she was, the ever so cunning Talia Ah Ghul, standing before her son.  
Or so he thought.  
She wore the only outfit he could recall her in, and her eyes were dark holes in her head. She walked slowly towards the boy, giving him a disgusted look.

"Look at you,", she spat, "How weak. Strung up like a victim, I raised you better than this, and you failed me, you're no good to me,"

Damian shook his head, sweat beading down the side of his face. His heart was pounding in his chest, and nausea had set in.

"No, Mother, please,", he begged, "You don't understand I-"

"Oh I understand,", another voice chimed in, "You're a mess, a disgrace, you're the reason I died."

Bruce stepped up out of the shadows, blood pouring from his face. The sight caused Damian to cry out.

"Father! No, Father please,"

His thoughts were coming out faster than he could think them up, and his words were tumbling off his tounge. For the first time in his life, Damian Wayne felt utterly and completely vulnerable.

* * *

The rain pelted the window, and slid down like children in a park.  
A shrill ringing filled the room, and Timothy Drake had to rush from the shower to catch the phone in time.  
He hadn't been home since Bruce...Well, since Bruce. There wasn't any reason for him to be at the Manor anymore. Damian despised him, despite his futile attempts to have a relationship with his younger sibling, and Dick was Dick. He tried to referee the two boys, but it hit a point and Tim decided to be the bigger of the two, and just walk away. He still spoke to Dick, and checked in every now and then, but nothing was the same anymore.

Drying his hair off with one hand, he reached for the phone with the other, placing it to his damp ear.

"Hello?", he chimed.

"_Tim_," came the harsh reply, "_I need you."_

"Dick?", Tim asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.

Dicks voice was quivering, and he didn't sound at all like himself.

"Dick what's wrong?"

"_It's Damian, I can't explain it all now..you...I just need you, okay?"_

Tim absently nodded, slipping on a pair of jeans, "Yeah, sure, I'm on my way right now."

_"Thank you, Tim."_

Was all Dick replied before hanging up.

Across the street, peering into Tim's dimly lit apartment, a figure slunk back in the dark shadows.  
He had a plan.

* * *

**A/N DUN DUN DUNN hahaha Who was that mysterious figure on the rooftop? Will Tim be able to help his brothers? Will Damian be okay!? Tune in next time for more of 'Nobody Puts Damian In The Corner"!  
Hahaha :P Please review, feedback is always welcome! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Here is Chapter Four! D: More torture to ensue. Reviews and Feedback are welcome :) **

* * *

It didn't take long for Tim Drake to reach his former home, and it took him less time than that to barge through the front door, gasping for air.  
He decided at first to take the bus, but when he decided that wasn't getting him there fast enough, he got off at the nearest stop and ran the rest of the way.  
"Dick!", the boy screamed, "Dick where are you?!"  
He didn't wait for a response, he was already running towards the nearest cave entrance; behind the grandfather clock in the front hall.

Tim made it down to the cave, and was greeted by a slew of screams and child like sobs. He was confused. Was someone watching a movie? It took him a minute for him to register that the screams were Damian's.  
He found Dick and Alfred standing in the middle of the room, staring up at the screen; Alfred dabbing at the tears in his eyes, and Dick clenching his fists.

"What the hell-"

He followed his older brothers gaze up to the giant plazma screen, and rage instantley blinded him.  
Damian hung by his wrists, and even though he couldn't, he fought to get away from...nothing. The boy screamed and cried, and begged incoherently, but he was utterly alone.  
It didn't take him long to guess who was behind it. The symptoms gave it all away.

"How long?", Tim asked through clenched teeth.

Dick snapped his head around to face the Red Robin.

"Hours.", he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Since the toxin? Half an Hour."

Tim had witnessed people under the influence of the toxin, and spoken to those who came out of the trance intact, and just 10 minutes under the influence seemed like days. Damian had to have been going through hell.  
Though he couldn't help but selfishly wonder, for a child who claimed to be so tough and strong, what in the world was he scared of?  
He shook the thoughts from his head. Regardless of the many fights the boys had in the past, Tim didn't hate him or anything of the sort, and even if he did...this was too much.

"Change,", Dick instructed, "I'll explain everything on the way." 

* * *

Tears stained his face, and his throat was raw from screaming. Mucus dripped from his nose, and bit his tongue like a bitter beetle.

"Damian, help! Please, Damian, please!", Dicks voice screamed at him.

His older brother, his mentor, his hero, his idol...was being tortured before him, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do.

"Dick!", Damian screamed back, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, please!"

"It's all your fault!", Dick cried, "Look at me! I'm dying and it's all your fault!"

Damian shook his head, battling frantically against the chains, blood dripping from his wrists.

"No! Dick no! Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!", he hiccuped another sob and cried harder than he had ever before. He cried harder now than when his father...

Bruce stood next to the dying Nightwing, and in one fluid motion snapped his neck.  
Damian let out a peircing scream as he watched his brother fall to the ground, and wither away. Literally.

"Look at what you've done,", Bruce spat, "We took you in and you murdered us!", his voice was deep and sent a shock through Damian's body.

"No!," Damian sobbed, "No more, please no more!"

"Running away again!", his father laughed, "You're weak! Nothing but a whimpering child."

Damian collapsed into a loud wail in his chains, and a thick laughter rumbled through the room.  
This boy wasn't like the other men Scarecrow had tortured, this boy was just that, _a boy_. Even if he did survive, he would never be the same.  
Scarecrow laughed again.

* * *

**A/N Revieeeww please ;-;**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Yaay! I woke up this morning to more reviews! Nothing makes me happier! I wasn't expecting to get another chapter up today, but ta-da! Here it is!  
****I had a bit of trouble writing this, so excuse the sloppy-ness ;-; If there is any comments you have, or if there is anything you'd like to see happen, I will do my best to make it so! Just leave a review~ **

* * *

His heart literally felt like it was going to be ripped from his chest. His body convulsed from lack of sleep, and fear ripped his body apart from the inside out. Blood trickled from his wrists, and dotted his face lightly. His breathing was laboured, and worst of all, he was tired. So, so tired.  
His throat was raw, and for the first time in his life, Damian Wayne was ready to give up. The images of whatever was happening to him were vivid and haunting. Everything he had been told thus far, had been true. He wasn't as strong as his mother raised him to be, it was his fault Bruce was dead, and Dick, Tim, Jason, all the people he had let himself become weak enough for, were going to die.  
Damian let out another sob.  
His body ached.

"You've done so well!", the voice boomed over the intercom again, "It seems my toxin is wearing off. No matter, I've set your...mentor on a wild goose chase, leaving us ample time."

Toxin? Mentor?  
Where was he?  
Toxin...  
Colin?

"You!", Damian screamed, "Scarecrow!"

Everything made sense.  
There was loud buzz, and what sounded like breaks giving out. The restraints on his wrists gave out, and he hit the floor like a bag of bricks. He let out a loud grunt, and his vision blurred, his head hitting the floor hard. It took everything in him to push himself up, before collapsing again.

"Now now, little bird, it looks like you need another dose, which is fine with me. This one is special. It's going to make you feel-well, how about we keep this one a surprise, yes?"

Damian quickly scowered the room for an exit, but found none. Reaching for his cape, he draped the cloth over his mouth to try and buy him some time. He crawled straight ahead of him until he hit a wall, and followed it; looking for a pipe he could pull out of the wall, or a hollow spot. But before he could, an awful pain ripped through his chest, and blood spilled from his mouth. He let out a wild cry, dropping his mouth guard; pain surging throughout his body.  
A hard kick was delivered to his side, knocking him on his back. He heaved, blood filling his mouth. He looked up at his assailant.

"No,", he coughed, rolling over, "No more, please."

"Yes,", the voice replied, a light chuckle followed, "Oh yes."

* * *

Tim held the thug by the throat, his feet dangling over the ground of the wet alley.  
They had been out for hours, picking up who they could, and 'questioning' them for anything on Scarecrow.  
Dick had filled Tim in on everything that was happening; it didn't take too long, Dick didn't know much.  
He had never really gotten along with Damian, but he never wanted this, anything like this. They were still brothers. Family.

"I'm not going to ask you again", Tim spat, "What do you know."

"I dun know nuthin',", the thug quivered, "Nuthin' at all, Scarecrow ain't been in these parts since he got outta Arkham, swear on me mum, I do."

Tim growled, throwing the man to the ground. He kicked down the nearest trash can, and watched the thug flee.

"_Boys_,", Alfred called, his shaky voice "_I have new news, Mast-Robin...has had some form of clarity, but he's delirious again I'm afraid. Scarecrow has announced that your on, and I quote, 'A Goose Chase,". I fear it's the same thing we faced with young ."_

Dick took in a sharp breath, and Tim punched the wall nearest to him. The last time they faced Scarecrow, he was using and abusing Colin, and now Damian. He was testing on him.

"Why would he announce that?", Tim retorted.

"_I don't know,_", Dick's voice crackled in his ear, "_But we have to take everything into account. You can never be too careful with these whack-jobs. We gotta stay together here, okay? Everyone keep focused. Nightwing out."_

Dick reached up and clicked off his ear peice, jumping from the roof top he was perched at, to the next. He landed gracefully, and made his way down into the alleyway.  
He turned the dark corner, but was met with a harsh punch in the face.  
He didn't see it coming, and landed, not so gracefully, on his back.  
Dick used the palms of his hands, to push himself back up on his feet annd come face to face with his attacker.

Bewildered by the sight, he stumbled backwards, avoiding another punch.

"Jason!?"

* * *

**A/N Yaayy! Jassoonn! I was so excited to bring him into this! :) Let's hope the BatBrothers can work together, huh? :P And who is Damian seeing? Who would you like Damian to see? Oh the poor child...Hahaha :P Revieeeww!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Here's another chapter! Keep the reviews coming guys!  
****I know there are a few spelling/grammar errors, I'm doing my best to keep them to a minimal but I don't have a Beta, and my mother tongue isn't as good as I thought it was apparently :P Also, I've been informed that I've been misspelling Grayson, and writing Greyson instead. I'm so sorry ;-; I won't be making that mistake again.  
****Anywho, I'm sorry for the rant, please carry on! Enjoy~**

* * *

"Jason!?"

Dick blurted out, bewildered. His younger sibling stood in front of him, his fists clenched.  
The last time he had seen the Red Hood was when he broke the news about Bruce. Something flashed across his face that night, but lasted only mere seconds, before the Hood wordlessly departed, and now here he was, out of nowhere picking a fight?

"What did you do!", Jason boomed, diving at Dick for another hit.

Dick grabbed the approaching fist, and quickly moved it off to the side, yet again evading a punch. He jumped backwards, and kicked down a garbage can in a feeble attempt to slow Jason down, but the Red Hood was having none of that.  
The question baffled the older sibling.  
Do? What did he do? They hadn't seen each other in months; as far as he knew he hadn't _done _anything, and he sure as hell didn't have time for this. Not now.

"Jason, what are you talking about?! Calm down, please, I don't want to fight.", he pleaded.

Ever the peacekeepers.

"Where's Robin, _Dick,_", he shouted, emphasising the name.

Damian? He was upset about Damian? As far as Dick knew, he couldn't stand Bruce's son, and made no attempt whatsoever to reach out to him.  
Obviously, Dick thought, I was wrong.  
But why now? Of all times. When Talia had been sending her men rapid fire to try and get the former Ah Ghul to return, and when he refused, vowed to have him killed, they could have used his help countless times.  
Jason practically ran the streets, so it was no surprise that word had gotten out Batman and Red Robin were looking for Scarecrow, and when they started noticing Robin was at the masked avengers side, it wasn't hard for Jason to put two and two together.

"Robin?", Dick shouted, backing away from the approaching Hood, "What do you care? Red Robin and I are sorting it out."

Jason scoffed, "Yeah, good job at that! You're supposed to be Gotham's Knight?! Ha!", he laughed, "You're a joke!"

_I don't have to take this, Damian needs me. _  
With the thought crossing his mind, he stopped backing up, and began to approach Jason, fury coursing through him.

"I'm a joke?", he spat, "Where were you when Bruce died? Where are you when Damian wakes up screaming from nightmares he refuses to admit he's having? Where were you when Tim left-again? We needed you Jason, and you weren't there!"

Jason scoffed, coming to a halt.

"Where were you when Talia put a freaking bounty on his head, Jason? He's gone now, and Red and I are fighting for his life, and you pop in like this? Too little, too late JayBird."

"I gave you the benefit of the doubt,", Jason hurried, "I thought you jumping into this whole Batman role was gonna get you to buck up, but apparently I was wrong. You can't keep your eyes on a ten year old, how are you supposed to watch Gotham?"

He didn't wait for Dick's reply, he just raised his fists and childishly delivered 'the finger' before walking away.

"Where are you going?", Dick called after him.

"I'm going to get Robin, since you're, apparently, a Neanderthal!"

Instead of ripping all his hair out, which he really felt like doing, he let out a long sigh before clicking on his ear piece again.

"Batman to Red Robin, come in Red Robin."

_"You really don't have to do that,", _came Tim's fuzzy reply.

Dick ignored the remark, "I think I might have found a lead, I'm going to check it out. Head back to the Bat Cave, and give poor Alfie a rest. I need someone keeping an eye on Robin, and I don't think Alfred can take much more."

The sentence alone was enough to destroy him. He didn't think those were words he'd ever have to mutter.  
A short sigh came through the earpiece, followed by a 'yes'.  
Dick clicked off his ear piece before taking off after his estranged younger sibling. It wasn't on his list of things to do, but if Jason was expressing his concern then Dick needed all the help he could get. Even if that help was the Red Hood.

* * *

Damian Wayne lay on his back, his chest awkwardly rising and falling with no enough air.  
His body quivered with the sobs that exploded from him; but no tears. He was legitimately certain he had cried every single one of his tears, but still he couldn't stop sobbing and the fear that ripped through him was crippling.  
For a ten year old, born and raised, assassin Damian was pretty sure the only things emotions he had ever felt in his life were anger, and annoyance; which in some instances could be counted as anger. Until now.

For the first time in his life, he truly felt like a helpless child; cold, alone, tired, weak. But worst of all, he felt, was how much he missed Dick. He would have given anything in that moment just to be back in the manor, asleep in Dicks bed, while the older of the two ran his fingers through his hair like he'd insisted on so many nights.  
But he was dead now. He had just witnessed it a hundred times. Memories were challenged, trust broken, and while Damian wanted to curl up with the man he'd learned to accept as his brother, he also wanted to sleep and never wake up. He was so tired.

"Are you just going to lay there?", came the familiar voice.

Damian didn't respond.

"Pathetic. Absolutely worthless,", a chuckle this time, "I'm sure your father is glad he's dead, so he doesn't have to deal with you. I'm sure glad I'm dead."

The sound of the ghosts shoes made sound like they were walking away, and soon Damian was alone again. The room got cold, and he was left with his choking sobs.

Dirt. Suddenly, he could taste dirt. Panic setting in, Damian shot upwards, only to be violently pushed back down by, what seemed to be, wood. The room was closing in on him. Quickly, and hysterically, he outstretched his arms, but they met the same problem as his head.  
The muffled sound of dirt hitting the top of the box was the only thing he could hear aside from his screams. The tears started again, and he began to hyperventilate.

He was being buried alive.

* * *

**A/N Poor Damian ;-; I'm sorry if this chapter was a tad sloppy :/ I'm having a harder time than I anticipated with the Damian/Scarecrow chapters, but like I said earlier, if you have ideas, suggestions, something you'd like to see, please please let me know! I'm going to push through this 'block' however, and continue uploading daily! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Alas! Chapter seven! I was actually so worried I wasn't going to be able to get this up tonight. My computer has contracted some form of I don't even know what. But I managed! First though! I wanted to thank all of you for sticking with me through this! Waking up to your reviews makes me so happy and eager to write! And Guest, I am getting your reviews! :) 3  
And so, here's another chapter. Sorry if it's sloppy and repetitive it WILL pick up! **

* * *

Laughter filled the beautifully lit ballroom. Music danced in between conversations, couples hung off each others arms while maintaining socially acceptable conversations. At the head of the room, a glass chimed, the music came to a soft halt, and heads turned their attention to the toast.  
A long table was set up at the head of the room, in the tables center, sat the affluent Bruce Wayne, a wine glass raised.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Family, Friends, my wife Talia and I welcome you here tonight to share our wonderful news."

In the crowd camera's flashed, and people looked to one another, whispers floating above them  
Bruce's hand moved down to Talia's stomach. The woman looked up at him, her eyes longing and warm.

"My wife and I are expecting another son."

Applause filled the room, and smiles ripped out across faces. Camera's flashed, and people slowly approached the expecting couple, praising them with good wishes.

The scene froze, people stuck in time, as Damian walked through the statuesque crowd. His eyes flittered to and fro, confusion setting in. Who were these people? Why didn't he recognize anybody?  
Looking over to one of the buffet tables he spotted-no, it couldn't be...could it?  
Jason Todd.  
He couldn't have been more than 13, he too was frozen, his head turned towards his right shoulder, checking behind him while he snuck a bottle of hard alcohol into his suit jacket.  
If Todd was here, he thought, then Drake and Grayson had to be here as well!  
Frantic now, and desperate, he made his way quickly through the frozen crowd checking everywhere for Tim and Dick.  
It didn't take him long to find Tim, he was front and center of the crowd. He must have been Damian's age, the boy estimated by his height, and his face was contorted in what looked like bewilderment, his eyes glued to Bruce and Talia.

"Drake?", Damian cried, waving his hand over the boys eyes, "Tim, please, can you see me?!"

He tugged on the boys suit, patted and prodded, trying to break him from his trance. But to no avail.  
Cursing, he turned to his parents, and sitting next to them at the long buffet style table, located Dick.  
Quickly, he dodged the statues, and ran up to him.  
He must have been 15, or 16. He looked so different. His face was young and happy, his hair cut and tidy, nothing like the hippy buisness he sported now.

"Grayson!", Damian screamed, "Richard, I need you, please, I need you to snap out of this at once!"

He waved his hand over his face, tugged at his hair, even went so far as to, reluctantly, slap him. But he didn't move. He never moved.  
The tears poured down Damian's face as he looked back at his frozen family. He was frightened. So terribly frightened.

"I need you,", Damian sobbed, "I need all of you."

* * *

"Jay!", Dick cried out, jogging up to his younger sibling, "Jason wait."

If there was anything Dick Grayson wanted to do right now, aside from beat Scarecrow to nothing and bring Damian home, he wanted to punch Red Hood in his stupid face.  
Jason had the emotional range of a teaspoon, if that. He would always be jealous of Dick, that much was apparent, and he would never forgive him for not handing him the cowl.  
But they needed to put that aside. If not for their own sake, then for Damian's.

Jason came to a halt, turning on his heels, his head swiveling dramatically.

"What now?", he asked, a heavy sigh trailing his words.

"Listen,", Dick began, "I know we have our...shall we say, differences."

Jason scoffed.

"But Damian needs us. All of us, and for that to happen, we need to pull together okay? Put all this other crap aside, and get Damian back."

Silence.  
Jason's brow furrowed as he contemplated Dick's proposal. It didn't take him long though.

"I'm doing this for him.", Jason assured, "Not you, not Tim, just the brat. Got it?"

Dick nodded, a sigh of relief followed.  
At least he had Jason on his side.  
How long that would last? Dick had no idea.

"_Dick,", _Tim's panicked voice came in through his ear peice. Jason looked at him quizzically. "_Dick it's getting bad."_

* * *

Damian opened his eyes, and saw nothing.  
The bright room with the ball gowns and tuxedos were brothers gone. Had he dozed off?  
He turned to his side, inside the small box, and threw up all over himself. He heaved a good four times before his stomach was empty, his shoulders quivering.  
When was the last time he'd thrown up? Had he ever thrown up?  
He rolled over on his back again, and wasn't prepared for what he saw next.

Tears rushing to meet his eyes, Damian Wayne screamed for his life.

* * *

**A/N What better way to end a Saturday night than with a cliffhanger! :D Please review, send your feedback and suggestions or whatever :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Yaay! Another chapter! :) Chapter Eight already! ;-; Don't worry though, loyal readers, we're not done ;) We've got a bit more to go still. I hope you don't mind :o  
****As per stated by Guest reviewer, I will have a few post kidnapping chapters, and all that stuff :P So before we get there, if you have any ideas for upcoming chapters, or something or someone you'd like to see, just drop a line! Enjoy!**

* * *

Tim Drake sat in the batcave, forcing himself to sit through the live feed above him. Titus lay at his feet, perking up and growling every time Damian let out a deafening scream.  
There was nothing in the room yet, Damian screamed and cried and begged, and every time, Tim flinched.  
He couldn't understand it. What kind of person would do this to a child? Yes, Damian came off as harsh, rude, cruel, violent, the list could go on but at the end of the day he was a child.  
Lost briefly in his thoughts, he was pulled out of them by another one of Damian's heart wrenching screams.  
He never thought the kid was capable of feelings other than anger, but when he cried, and screamed and begged, it tore Tim apart. He hadn't realized how much he had come to care about his little brother.

On screen Damian was screaming again, after what seemed to be a silent breakdown. He got up from his laying position, and began to scramble backwards.

"_What have I done!?_", he screamed, "_What have I done?_"

The boy crumpled to his knees, and for a second, the briefest of moments, Damian looked at Tim through the camera.  
His heart stopped in his chest, his chest contracting, like he had swallowed something too big and he couldn't breathe anymore.  
His eyes, though dark and fuzzy, were riddled with pain; screaming for help. He had been holding it back this whole time, but when Damian stared right through him and then turned his head again, Tim choked up a hard sob, tears bursting from the corners of his eyes.  
It was too much.

With shaky hands, he pressed the rewind button on the massive keyboard, pausing it when Damian looked right at him. He kept it like that, while he reached for his ear piece that'd he'd earlier taken out.  
He hit the small blue button on the side, and took in a deep breath before speaking.  
He couldn't Dick know he wasn't able to keep it together. Dick would take him off the case faster than his head could spin.

"Dick,", he called in, his voice shaking more than he'd anticipated, "Dick it's getting bad."

"_What do you mean?", _came his fuzzy reply, "_It's already bad_."

Tim hit the play button again, no longer able to withsstand the petrified eyes, and the video sped up live. Damian moved quickly around the room until the video caught up with itself, and Damian stood against a wall now, his hands clawing at them, his screams never fading.  
Dick must have heard these gasps, because his only response was a sharp gasp.

"_Tim_,", Dick started, "_I'm coming back. I have someone that may be able to help us find Damian. He might be our only chance_."

"Help? From who?", Tim asked.

"_Just...just keep an open mind for me, okay Timmy? I'll be there soon_."

An open mind?  
Tim thought.  
Who was he bringing in? You didn't just bring anyone to the batcave. Tim reached over his shoulders, and pulled his hood back on over his eyes, reluctantly awaiting their...guest.

* * *

Damian screamed, and kicked, and clawed at the walls until his finger nails bled; he had even gruesomely managed to rip three of them off. But he didn't care, he barely noticed the pain compared to the scene behind him.  
It was raining, and thunder clashed above him, lightning every so often lighting up the dark alley way.

Behind him, lay Grayson. He was laying on his back, his mask missing, his eyes wide open.  
Another version of Damian stood over him, his famed sword in hand, and dripping with his older brothers blood.  
He was dead. Dick Grayson was dead, and Damian had killed him.  
More than killed him, he had over killed him, brutally murdered him. Dick's Kevlar suit, formerly belonging to their father, was cut open vertically exposing Dick's innards; like a science project. The Damian that stood over his mentor looked down at him like he was nothing, just another victim that couldn't follow suit.

"This is what you've done,", his mothers voice taunted him, "This is what you were bred for my son, to take over as Batman and rightfully the family business."

Damian shook his head, trying desperately to get away.

"I'm so proud of you.", she chimed, "You've done Mother proud."

"No!", Damian screamed, his voice cracking with hints of puberty, "This isn't what I wanted!"

"Damian!", his mother snapped, her voice nothing but threats in his head, "Snap out of it! I had you raised better than this! You are looking at nothing but the inevitable. Be proud of that."

Be proud of that?  
Be proud of what?  
That he was born and raised to do nothing but piss off his father?  
To disrupt him?  
To do nothing but destroy everything his father had come to know and love?  
How was he supposed to live, and love, and trust, knowing that one day he'd turn his back on everyone?

Damian continued fighting with the hard wall-fighting to get away.  
Fighting for Dick.  
For Tim.  
For Jason.

* * *

**A/N Wow that was painfully short ;-; Sorry about that haha I know I have a bad habit of never writing enough. But I will fix that in upcoming chapters! Hope you enjoyed, please review! 3 ~**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Yaay! A long chapter! I'm actually really happy with it! I did get a request to try and put in Stephanie and/or Cassandra. I will make a hard attempt in upcoming chapters, she(s) didn't fit here though, sorry!  
****Please read and review! I think this might be the best chapter so far!**

* * *

"Get out!", Tim's strangled voice echoed off the walls, some foreign object went flying towards the entering duo.

It was safe to say that Tim and Jason never had a good relationship. The last he heard of him was when he attacked Dick, and shot Damian.  
And now here he was, waltzing into the goddamned place like he owned it. Well, Tim wasn't going to have any of that.

"Dick what the hell are you thinking?!", he shouted, his voice a low growl, anger pulsing through him.

Dick sighed, and stepped in front of Jason, who last minute, dodged whatever Tim threw at him. He put his gloved hands up as a sign of truce.

"Tim, please," Dick begged, "Calm down, he's here to help."

Tim laughed this time, grabbing whatver he could again and threw it.

"Help?!" Tim boomed, "That's a laugh! Why the hell should we believe him?! Should YOU believe him?! He doesn't care about anyone but himself, he never has! What proof do we have that Scarecrow didn't hand him a fat check to hand Damian over!"

The thought hurt. It actually hurt Jason.  
Sure, he shot the kid, and called him a brat and a demon, and occasionally kicked the shit out of him. But he wasn't _that_ bad was he? They didn't _actually_ think he'd do something like this? Huh, maybe he was getting a bit out of hand...  
Jason stepped forward, putting his hand on Dick's shoulder as he passed. Dick just watched as he approached Tim.

Before the younger of the two could back away or defend himself, Jason grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, lifting him off his feet.

"Shut up," Jason spat before Tim could open his mouth, "First things first, the fact that you think I would do something like _this", _he pointed up at the giant screen containing hysterical Damian, "Is beyond fucked up."  
Tim opened his mouth, "No, shut up,", Jason punched him, instantley splitting his lip, "I could snap your stupid little neck for even suggesting it, but I won't. Not today at least. Two!", he boomed, "I could go on and on and on about the shit you do to the little brat, not to mention your cute little _Hit List_, but I won't."  
He threw Tim on the floor, and watched as the boy scrambled to his feet, "I'm here to save my little brother, Timothy,", the name was foreign on his tounge, "What are you doing?"

The boy was fuming, and couldn't find the words to retort. He quickly looked to Dick for some sort of backup, but before Dick could react or say anything, which he didn't, Jason crouched quickly, strectching out his right leg, knocking Tim right off his feet.

"Coward!", he boomed, "You can't even defend yourself.", he tsked, "Pathetic."

Without wasting anymore time on the boy, he walked over him. But before he could lift his second foot, Tim rolled over on his stomach and pulled the Red Hood down. He landed with a hard thud, and Tim jumped on his chest rapid fire punching his masked face.

"You have no idea what I was going through!", Tim cried, "You don't know me! You never bothered to! You were dead and everything was fine, and you came back and ruined everything! I hate you!"

Dick, quickly deciding that the event had escalted faster than anticipated, ran over to the brawling siblings, and pulled Tim off of Jason who just laughed.

"Enough!", Dick yelled, "This is pathetic! Tim, this isn't about you!", he scolded the boy, "and Jason, don't instigate!"

He waited until Jason was on his feet, before setting Tim down. Before letting him completely go, he pressed his hand to Tim's chest, eyeing him. Tim nodded in silent acceptance, and Dick let him go.

"Okay,", Jason started, looking up at Damian, "What are we dealing with here?"

Dick walked over to where Jason crouched on one of the various leather computer chairs. It was weird seeing him there, kind of like he belonged there all along.

"Well, he's been gone for 8 hours, we think. He didn't show up for breakfast, and just assumed he was training. Scarecrow made contact an hour ago-", _shit_, he thought, _we've only got one more hour, _"-and gave us this live feed. He told me that in order to get Damian back I had to break Harley out of Arkham, cause he owed the Joker or some bullshit excuse like that.", before he could ask, Dick continued, "I've had Alfred and now Tim constantly watching the live feed for anything that might help us find him. Scarecrow let it slip that he's using Damian as a subject for some sort of new toxin. The whole Harley thing was an excuse to keep us sidetracked, obviously."

Jason kept his eyes on Damian the whole time he spoke, running through his brain for anything he might have picked up while running the streets. His fist came up to his chin, and he rested on it for what seemed like forever, before standing up straight again.

"It's a reverse toxin.", Jason spoke now, his voice level.

Dick cocked an eyebrow, obviously confused, and Tim sat on the opposite side of the room, pretending not to listen.  
Jason sighed.

"Scarecrow has his fear toxin, showing people what they fear the most, and usually, sticking his victim in the middle of it."

A small 'duh' came from Tim, but luckily, Jason didn't hear it.

"Now, words gotten around that he's been developing a reverse toxin. It shows you your deepest desires, what life could have been like for you, or what you think life could have been like, and the second you get comfortable, bam!", he inforced the sound by punching his hand, "it rips you away and again, gives you what you fear the most. By bringing you in and pulling you out as violently as you can imagine, it's supposed to drive you insane twice as fast. Or so I'm told."

The room went silent, well as silent as it could go with Damian's screams. Dick thought long and hard, while fighting to compose himself.  
How did Jason look so calm and collected? If there was one thing Dick envied about his younger brother, it was his ability to detach. But he would never admit it. Batman didn't detach, Batman felt every thing.

"So what we thought Damian is going through,", Dick started, "He's actually going through worse."

Jason nodded, "And Scarecrow isn't there."

Dick looked at him skeptically now, "How do you know that?"

"Because, Scarecrow is a 'genious', as he puts it, and Scarecrow likes to be seen. If he hasn't shown himself, he's elsewhere. Which will make this go either one of three ways. One, we find Scarecrow and he tells us where Damian is. Two, we find Damian and get Scarecrow later, or three, your clock runs out and god knows what happens then."

Dick wanted to argue and disagree with him, but he was right.  
Gotham was a big place, and finding a criminal that didn't want to be found wouldn't be easy; Damian was looked in a dark, windowless room which gave them absolutely nothing to go on, and they had an hour. No, fifty minutes now.  
Time, time they didn't have, was running out.  
Fast.

* * *

"Habibi,", his mothers soft voice cooed to him, "Habibi my beloved,"

Damian shook his head violently, still fighting against the wall.  
Her voice was soft, and warm, everything a mothers voice should be. But he fought against it.  
He couldn't go to her. He remembered all she had done; he'd never forget it. Yet she beckoned to him, her arms outstreched.

"I'm so proud of you, my son,", she called, "So proud. You've done so well my son, my darling beloved,"

"No!", Damian shouted, her warm voice like razorblades in his ears, "I didn't, I killed him, I killed Grayson, he's dead and it's all my fault!", his voice cracked, and a sob broke through.

"Shh,", his mother whispered, "It's okay, my son,"  
She was behind him now, her hands on his shaking shoulders. She kissed the top of his head, and gently turned him around, so he was looking at her, his face stained with tears.  
She placed her hand under his wet chin, and lifted his head to look up at her.  
"Habibi,", she smiled, "That's what you were meant to do. That's what you were put on this earth for, and mother couldn't be happier."

* * *

**A/N :c Oh teaarss! Haha I tried to make Jason as...Jason as possible. I had him kick Tim's ass, cause I can't and I freaking dislike Tim and I don't think people give Jason enough credit for what he's been through. Anyways, I'm sorry there wasn't much Damian in this chapter, but there will be next chapter. I had alot of fun writing Talia, (She's just a bleeeep) hahaha But I've always wanted to use her pet names towards Damian while keeping her a complete Beeeeeep haha  
Anyways, stick around! Feedback, Suggestions and Reviews are MORE THAN WELCOME :) :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N Okay, so I'm not sure why this is in italics, but it is. Now, I'm sorry this chapter is so painfully crappy. There's a thunderstorm where I am, and I tried my best to get this chapter up tonight! I swear to god I will make tomorrow's chapter golden! Now, to answer some questions : Damian's coffin ordeal was induced from the fear toxin, I should have made that clearer and I'm sorry ;-; and next chapter will feature Stephanie! :D Review, Suggestions, and Feedback are more than welcome!_**

* * *

_"No! I didn't, I killed him, I killed Grayson, he's dead and it's all my fault!"_

The screams echoed in the room, and everyone stopped moving. It was like a shot to the heart. Like someone had reached into Dick's chest and grabbed his heart, squeezing it for all he had.  
Is that what he feared? Like he would turn out like his mother intended him to be? That he would turn his backs on everyone?  
He was going to have one hell of a talk with Talia after this. He let out a rough sigh, and turned back to Jason, who looked at him with...was it worry?

"I'm fine.", Dick silently reassured.

Jason nodded and looked back at the giant keyboard in front of him. Completely unsure of what to do with the seemingly foreign thing.

"If we could cut Damian's voice out, and try and get an idea off other background noises, we might be able to find out where he is, or where he could be."

Dick mentally kicked himself. Why hadn't he thought of that?

"I'm on it,", Tim chimed.

It only took a second or two before the crying ceased, and everything went quiet. It was weird. Dick's ears seemed to have picked up a heartbeat of their own, and when it went quiet, it was like little ice packs on his ear drums. They listened intently for what seemed like minutes, and when Dick was sure they would get nothing out of it there it was. Like a gem, like the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his life; a fog horn. It wasn't very loud, but it was all they needed to get his location.

All at once their voices fell in sync.

"Gotham Bay."

* * *

When he didn't say anything, his mothers caring face, and gentle smile turned into an ugly grimace. She had clearly seen he wasn't seeing things her way, and if there was anything Talia Ah Ghul couldn't have, it was things not going her way. With her sobbing, distraught child in front of her, she wound back and delivered a hard smack to his face. His head turned with the impact, and the heat on his face was immediate. He stayed like that for a few seconds, replaying the event, before turning his head.  
She was gone. Like she had never been there. He was gone too, as well as Dick's body. The only thing now was a coffin. A spotlight hung from seemingly nowhere, and hovered over the coffin. Like it was on display.  
Carefully, with shaking hands, he wandered over to the pine box.

He wasn't sure what brought him to it, all he wanted to do was curl up and watch the world disappear, yet here he stood now, his shadow cast on the coffin, beads of sweat pouring from his face.  
Damian fell to his bruised knees, and without so much as a second thought, he pushed the lid off the coffin, sending it to the floor with a loud clatter.

In the box, his suit musty and grey lay Bruce Wayne.  
The skin had sunken into the bones in his face, and maggots crawled where his eyes once sat. The bile was quicker than he was, and before he could do anything, he threw up all over himself.  
He was heaving when a hand landed gently on his shaking shoulder.

"Look at what you've done, Damian,", his father spoke, his voice deep and steady.

"I'm dead now, and it's all your fault. If you hadn't come along everyone would be happy. Alive. You killed me, Damian, and now you have to live with that."

* * *

**A/N And there we go! Sorry again that this chapter is short and sucky! Tomorrow I will have Stephanie and sobs and explosions! (literally) Uhm, so I wanted to do this half half where I had Damian captured for half and then the BatFam trying to help Damian the other half, so I'm looking at about 10 more chapters. What do you think? Again, if there is anything you'd like to see, just let me know! ~~**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N And here we go! Chapter Eleven! I'm sorry I didn't update on time ;-; But here it is! First though, I want to aplogize. I got a Guest review this morning, saying how I mistreated Tim, and all that. I'm not going to apologize for what I wrote, I will apologize though, if people are offended by what I wrote. Anyways, onto the chapter!**

* * *

"Gotham Bay."

Their voices all rang out at the same time, and just as fast as the words left their mouths they split up. Dick and Jason ran over to the supply table, clicking on their belts, and grabbing the keys for the Batmobile. Tim was in the midst of grabbing his belt when Dick stopped him.

"No.", he said firmly, "I need you to stay here. Get Alfred down here, and prep the medical bay, we're gonna need it, and call Stephanie, give her our location and send her our way. Jason and I will handle whatever is going on at Gotham Bay,"

Tim looked pissed, but he nodded nonetheless. This wasn't the time to argue.

With their hearts pounding, Jason and Dick ran over to the massive car, and quickly put themselves in it, locking themselves in.  
It didn't take long for the car to start, and take off down the runway, out into the streets.

* * *

"_Not me...I'm a sky kid...I'm up in the air...about you for fair_..."

Damian's weak voice rang through the empty room. He lay on his back, his eyes closed in the nothingness that surrounded him.  
He couldn't remember where he knew the song, it was one he didn't even have on his music player, yet he sang it. His voice sad and broken.  
The hallucinations seemed to stop, and this time they didn't come back. But, it didn't make him feel any better. He was covered in his own sick, and he was almost one hundred percent sure he'd wet himself. But he didn't care. His heart felt like a giant sore beating in his heart, and his throat was raw, and his body shook. The only thoughts he had were thoughts reminding himself to breathe.  
How was he going to get out?  
How long had he been there?  
Did anyone even realize he was gone?  
Did they care?  
Would they care after everything he'd done?  
He decided it was best he just lay there. He'd given up.  
Damian Wayne, had given up.

"_Daamiannnn."_

He reluctantly sat up, fear peircing his heart. Not again. Please, God, not again. No more.

"_Damiaannn! Are you in here?!"_

He sat on his bottom now, and pushed himself backwards, until he hit a wall. He brought his hands to his ears, and slowly rocked back and forth.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to get to Gotham Bay, and once they arrived, Stephanie was already waiting, arms crossed.  
The boys jumped out of the car, and ran up to meet her.

"Tim filled me in,", she said, "The yard is divided in three. You guys take the sides, I'll take the middle. Tear every door off the damned place, and bring him home."

Dick and Jason just looked at each other, and nodded before splitting up.  
Dick went left, and Jason right.

Gotham Bay was built by an idiot, Jason decided. There were towers of cargo scattered about the area, not in any kind of order at all. He didn't even know where to start.  
He picked the one closest to him, and began tearing the doors off. He went through this same routine for about half an hour before he came across a trail of clear wires. The danced through the gaps between the cargo containers, and zig zagged up the isle.  
Confused, he stopped ripping the doors off , and followed the trail.  
It didn't take him long, surprisingly, to come to the end of it.  
The color left his face, and his legs suddenly couldn't hold him anymore.  
A cargo box sat, among all the others, but on the front door, a sloppy black 'X' spraypainted sat tauntingly, and around the place, sat bombs. There must have been ten, at least.

Jason ran over to the door, and began banging on it loudly.

"Damian!", he screamed, "Damian are you in here?"

He pressed his ear against the metal box, and listened quietly. There was a quiet shuffle from inside, the box, and a soft thud.  
There was his answer.  
He reached up and hit his earpeice.

"Dick, I found him! I'm going in!"

"_Jason, wait th_-"

But he didn't wait for the response. He clicked his ear peice off again, and just like the other doors, he ripped it off. An ungodly smell wafted out of the room, and Jason gagged. He peered into the darkness, and found Damian against the back wall. Trembling. He looked so vulnerable, so weak, _so scared_.

"Damian,", he called, "Damian it's okay, it's me, Jason."

The boy didn't say anything, he just moved his hands over his eyes, and began to shake his head, muttering something to himself.

"Damian, buddy, little D, we've got to get out of here okay? I'm gonna bring you home.''

He stepped into the cargo hold, and without stepping on a wire, or anything, there was a loud beep, and a small red timer on the wall began to count down from thirty.  
Jason cursed, and ran into the room.

Twenty-Seven.

Damian let out a loud shriek, and fought against Jason. He could feel the dampness of Damian's bodily fluids against him as he lifted him in his arms.

Twenty.

He turned around to run, but Damian was wriggling too much to be able to do anything. He was screaming incoherently, and was punching and kicking Jason.

Fifteen.

He threw Damian over his shoulders, holding onto his kicking legs, and made a sprint for the door.

Ten.

Time seemed to slow down as he approached the entrance. He could see the clock up ahead.

Three.

They weren't going to make it.  
He swung Damian down off his shoulders and sheilded himself over the ten year old's writhing body.  
There was a final click, and Jason was sure he could hear Dick screaming as the bombs went off, and the cargo box exploded.

* * *

**A/N HOLY CLIFFHANGER BATMAN! Hahahaha! Whaddya think!? Please review, feedback, blah blah :P Hope you enjoyed! There is more to come! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Here is chapter Twelve! I had earlier posted an Apology as Chapter Eleven, but I took that down and have since then published the ACTUAL chapter Eleven, so if you haven't read it, please do so before reading this! With that said, ENJOY!**

* * *

It was too late.  
Dick had gotten there too late.  
He had turned the corner into the isle of cargo containers where Jason had been.  
He had never run so fast in all his life.  
But it wasn't enough.  
Nothing is ever enough.

"JASONNNN!", he screamed.  
He couldn't see him.  
He must have been inside getting Damian.  
Dick could not have been more than fifteen feet away, when the worst thing in the world happened.  
It exploded.  
The shockwave sent Dick flying backwards. He hit the ground hard, knocking the breath out of him. The heat was blistering on his skin. He pushed himself up, coughing heavily. The whole area was up in smoke, the flames burning violently.  
Dread hung heavily on his shoulders.  
He couldn't see them.  
Shaking, he got up, and stumbled into the rubble.  
The place was a disaster. Scraps of metal lay across the ground, split concrete lifted across the yard, and Dick felt like he was going to be sick.

"Damian!", he cried, "Jason!"

He ripped through shards of steel, flipping over whatever he could lift, desperate to find his brothers. Stephanie joined him not long after, calling out to the boys.  
There was a soft rustle, and a groggy moan.  
Dick froze, waving at Steph to do the same. They stood still, and waited...Another rustle.  
Dick broke out into a sprint, running over to the noise. He flipped over the loose peice of metal, revealing Jason.  
He lay on his back, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, a large gash on his cheek.  
Dick tore at the remaining scraps keeping Jason trapped.

"Jason", Dick spoke, "Jason are you okay? Talk to me, where is Damian?"

Jason chuckled, "Shut up, DickieBird, I can't answer you if you don't shut up.", his sense of humor was in tact, he'd be okay, "I found him,", Jason reassured, "I had him, but then the explosion happened, and I lost him. I'm sorry."

"It's okay,", Dick assured, "It's okay, we'll find him. Just hold on for me okay, I'm gonna get Steph to get you help, I'll keep looking for Damian."

Jason just nodded.  
Dick gave Stephanie strict instructions to get Jason back to the batcave, and to make sure that Alfred and Tim were ready for him.

He continued looking for Damian long after Jason and Stephanie left, and long after the sun had gone down and the Marina lights had come on. He didn't give up though, his face drenched in an amalgomation of sweat and tears, his body shaking from exhaustion. But he wouldn't give up.  
He thought he had gone through every scrap, every inch, but when he lifted a peice of scrap and revealed a small hand, the adrenaline that rushed through his body was unhealthy.

"Damian!", he screamed, tearing at the debris, "Damian, Damian talk to me little D,"

Nothing.  
He lifted peice after peice, struggling with more than he should have, but it didn't take long for him to get Damian out.  
The entire right side of his Robin uniform was burnt off across his stomach, revealing nasty, most likely, third degree burns. His face was black with soot, and bleeding wounds littered his unconcious body.  
Dick pressed his fingers to Damian's throat for a pulse. It was faint, but there.  
Immediatley, he lifted the boy up in his arms, and began to walk towards the parked Batmobile.

"Alfred,", he spoke into his earpeice, "I found him, I've got him...Get the medical bay ready, I've barely got a pulse."

"_Oh thank goodness, sir. We're waiting eagerly for you."_

Dick placed Damian in the passenger seat before running over to the drivers seat and racing off into the Bat mobile.

* * *

**A/N Yaay! They're bringing Damian home! Now the long road to recovery! :D Please review, feedback, suggestions all that jazz! :) And sorry it's so short ;^;**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Wow guys! 39 reviews! I could cry ;^; This chapter, I think, is awesome! And I know I kind of upset people with how I wrote/treated Tim, so I tried to fix that here...Let me know what you think! :) **

* * *

Machines beeped viciously, wheels skid across the floor, and the snap of rubber gloves bustled around the room. Panic sat heavily in the air, and hearts beat frantically.

When Dick had arrived with Damian, the sight was almost too much. He lay limp across Dick's arms, almost too limp, his suit torn, and covered in black char from the explosion.  
Jason sat on a gurney, his arm in a sling, a black eye on the right side of his face. His eyes landed on Damian, and he jumped off the wheeled bed, cursing and kicking what he could along his path upstairs to the Manor.  
Ignoring his fit, Dick ran over to Alfred, laying the boy down.  
Alfred sprung immediatley into action, something Dick had thought he had seen before, but apparently not.

He pulled up his sleeves, and tore Damian's shirt off, exposing the boys chest. He pressed lightly down his ribs, and immediatley turned to his supply table, grabbing a needle. He pressed down on Damian's inner elbow with one hand and tore off the cap of the needle with his mouth before jabbing the needle in the boys arm. He plunged down on the needle, forcing the liquid into the boys vains.  
Hopefully thinking, Dick had childshy hoped that whatever Alfred injected him with would wake him up, and he'd be okay, and they could go and kick Scarecrow's ass together, but Damian didn't even move.  
Alfred looked up at Dick, his eyes big.

"Master Richard,", he breathed, "I know you'd rather stay, and do what you could for Master Damian, but right now he needs more help than I can provide, and I have on the way, and we're going to need all the space required. I implore you to see how your siblings are handling the whole situation."

Dick nodded, looking down at Damian. Despite the wounds on his face, he looked so peaceful. A calm lay across his face that he had never seen before. Reluctantly nodded, taking one more look at his younger sibling.  
If Leslie was coming, then Dick knew it was bad...but she was a good doctor, a great doctor, and if anyone was going to help Damian, it would be her.

Checking the upstairs for Jason and Tim, he couldn't find Jason at all. He had guessed that he had left during his rage fit, no doubt blaming himself for getting caught in the explosion.  
Dick sighed and tried looking for Tim. He tried all the usual places, and finally ended up at Tim's door.  
He knocked several times, and when he didn't answer, he tried opening the door, but it was locked. Dick took the hint, and moped his way downstairs into the main living room.  
He sat on the couch and bounced his legs uneasily, his head in his hands.

There was nothing he could do but wait, and he _hated_ waiting.  
What if Damian died?  
Surely he'd never be the same...how was he going to live like that? How was he supposed to live like that?  
It wasn't fair.  
He had spent his whole life fighting to prove himself, he had been raised by assassins, and a real bitch of a mother who literally had him born to be the perfect thing to ruin Batman, he was a ploy. His whole life was a ploy. No ten year old should have to live with that. Yet, he did.

He came to Wayne Manor for a better life, a good life, and Dick failed him. He wasn't careful enough. He should have known the minute Damian had wordlessly been absent from breakfast, but he hadn't. He brushed it off, like always. He was too careless, and this time it cost him more than he could bare to lose.  
His brother.  
His Robin.  
His son.  
Tears pricking at his eyes, Dick punched the small coffee stand adjacent to him.

"Dick...?"

The voice was small and scared, and when he looked up he wasn't exactly surprised to see Tim.  
He wore a loose pair of jogging pants, and a plain t-shirt, and looked as though he'd been crying. Dick wiped away his own tears, and opened his arms up to his younger brother. Tim practically ran into Dick's arms, collapsing into a fit of sobs as Dick wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

"Shh,", he cooed, "It's okay Tim, everything will be okay."

The boy sobbed, and clutched to the back of Dick's shirt, everything just pouring out.

"N-No it-it's not,", he sobbed, "I-I'm sorry a-about everything, an-and if Damian dies he'll think I hated him b-but I didn't Dick, honest, I didn't hate him."

"I know, Timmy...I know.."

"A-And I'm s-sorry about fighting w-with Jason, and I-oh god, Dick, I-I'm sorry."

Dick kissed the top of his head, rocking him slowly, like his mother used to do when he was a kid.

"No Tim, don't apologize for that. I was a sucky big brother back there. I should have stood up to you. Just with Damian...No, no excuses, I'm sorry Tim. And I'm sure Damian will be okay, he's a tough kid, and Leslie is down there with Alfred as we speak working on Little D."

A sudden clearing of the throat caused the two boys to break their brotherly bond, and turned to their attention to Leslie and Alfred who stood grimly in the living room entrance.  
The looks on their faces drove a whole new dread through Dick, who clutched at Tim.

"He's alive.", Leslie started, "But honestly, I don't know how."

Leslie was an older woman, who had apparently gone way back with Thomas Wayne, and had become extremely close with the BatFamily, but she was a strong woman; blunt and to the point.

"What that Scarecrow guy did to him was enough to give a grown man a stroke, and I wouldn't be surprised if the kid needed a transplant before he turned twenty. He was severly dehydrated and his blood pressure is through the roof. The explosion certainly didn't help either. He has third degree burns across his stomach, Alfred know's how to adress them until he heals, and if it doesn't heal by the next time I come by, he'll need a skin graph, his left lung had collapsed, his collarbone fractured, his left leg is broken, and I haven't even seen the mental trauma caused by this nutcase. He's resting now, and I honestly cannot say when he'll regain conciousness, but when he does, give me a call."

She didn't wait for any kind of word, and silently showed herself out.  
Tim started to cry again, and Alfred sat himself down, his white dress shirt covered in patches off blood.

Dick forced a smile.

"It'll be okay...Dami will pull through, and he'll be okay,", he tried.

But even at this point, he knew it was a long shot.

* * *

**A/N *gross sobbing* adlafnla/fnha So yeah. Lots of feels, and so many more feels to come! I tried to check out effects of explosions, but sadly, words like '_Hemotympanum without perforation' _make no sense to me, so I'm gonna do what I can with what I've learned from stuff like Grey's Anatomy, ER, and other things XD So please forgive me for any inaccuarcies!  
Please review, and feedback and suggestions are more than welcome! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Yaaay! Officially 40 reviews! Thank you everyone who took time to read, review and everything this! I wouldn't be here without all of you! So thank you so much everyone! 33**

* * *

There was a loud crash of thunder, and a blood curdling scream chased it.  
Heavy rain pelted the windows, and the windows rattled with the strong winds.

All at once, bedroom doors opened, and feet hit the hardwood floors of the hallways. Dick was the first, practically kicking his own bedroom door down as he fought to get out of his room, Tim was right on his heels, and Alfred behind him.  
The group of men barreled to Damian's room, where the screams continued to emerge.  
Dick burst in the door, and flicked on the light.  
His heart sank.

Damian had gotten out of bed, tangled in his I.V wire and betsheets. He was drenched in sweat, and his eyes were wild. He didn't really look like Damian, he looked like a wild boy, plucked out of the jungle and dropped into this technologically impaired hell.  
His head snapped over to the slew of people looking at him from the doorway, and he stumbled backwards, tripping over the nightstand and falling on his side, the I.V stand falling with him. Everyone motioned to move forward and help the boy, but before they could, the former assassin was on his feet. They all came to a halt, and Damian had picked up the I.V pole and held it up in front of him, like a sword.  
His hands trembled.

"Stay back!", he shouted.

Dick held his right hand behind him, motioning for Alfred and Tim to stay back. He held up his left hand defensively in front of him, and approached the wild boy carefully.

"Damian...", he tried calmly, "Damian calm down okay? It's me, Dick. You remember me right? I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm here now, okay, just put down the pole, and relax okay?"

His words seemed to make it worse.  
Damian jabbed at Dick, forcing him to either take the pole in the stomach, or back up. He wisely chose the latter.  
It wouldn't be hard for him to overpower the boy, it would be really simple, but he needed to re-gain his trust.

"No!", Damian cried, his knuckles turning white from his tight grip, "You are _not _Grayson,", he spat, "I killed him.", his lips trembled, and he looked like he was going to collapse, but he caught himself, and his eyes were wild and wicked again, "I killed Richard Grayson."

His words hit him in the chest, his heart breaking.  
That's what he was scared of...  
He thought he was still hallucinating.

"No,", Dick pleaded, "No, Dami, Little D, I'm right here. I'm right here, I promise. You're home, you're safe now."

He tried taking another step forward, but Damian wasn't going to risk him taking another chance. Not this time.  
He grabbed the pole with his second hand, and with all his force, threw it at Dick.  
Dick dodged the pole with ease, but the I.V needle was still in Damian's arm, and attached to the I.V bag...attached to the pole.

Damian stood firm, and when the pole flew further than the wire attached to him allowed, it pulled the needle up, and then down his arm, tearing the flesh halfway down his forearm before coming out.  
Blood poured from his arm, and he clutched it immediatley, letting out a scream at the pain. The blood bubbled through his fingers, and Dick decided then he couldn't wait any longer.

"Damian,", Dick said, his voice still calm, "Damian you're bleeding too much, I'm going to have to come over there okay? You're hurt, and I have to help you. You need help."

He approached Damian, but despite the blood now dripping off his fingers, his whole arm dripping red, he pulled away, his eyes hissing at the approaching Dick.

Dick stopped, his hands up defensively.

"Damian, please,", he pleaded, "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to help you."

He took another step forward, his eyes scanning Damian's surroundings in case there was anything else the boy thought he could throw. Quick calculations told him that he could get to Damian without him throwing anything or jumping on, at, or out of anything. He had wasted enought time, and Damian was getting pale from the immense loss of blood.  
Acting quickly, Dick had a clear opening, and ran at the boy.  
Damian screamed and scrambled to get away, but the acrobat was faster than him. He grabbed Damian from behind, pinning his arms at his sides. He screamed and kicked, but Dick held on tight quickly heading out of the room.

Alfred jogged on ahead heading to the giant bathroom at the end of the hall, secretly hiding proper supplies for a full blown operation. One could never be too sure living with the Batman, Alfred had once said.  
Tim followed closely to Dick, tears in his eyes, as Damian screamed bloody murder.  
Alfred was prepped with a needle and the second Dick entered the bathroom Alfred pricked the screaming child with it.  
Damian screamed for a little longer, before his screams subsided, and his body went limp, his eyes groggy.  
Dick looked up at Alfred in question.

"Just morphine, Master Richard.", Alfred assured.

Dick nodded, holding the additional weight limp Damian provided. He turned and sat up on the counter, sitting Damian on his lap.  
With one arm around his waist, he used his other hand to hold out Damian's gushing arm to Alfred.  
Damain limply let his head fall back on Dick's shoulders, looking his older brother in the eyes.

"I killed you,", Damian whimpered weakly, "I murdered you,"

* * *

**A/N Poor Damian! Ugh. The scene with the needle ripping out of his arm literally bothered me to write omg wd;afbabfe nothing bothers me more! Uksdgas anyways! What did you all think! :D Please review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N OMG I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPDATE THIS D: I had to go away last minute and then Tumblr prompts had to be finished and now JayTim Week is happening and adnshjfh So please please please forgive me! I will be updating daily again! ;-; To make it up here's some fluff!**

* * *

Breakfast the next morning was quiet as Dick made his way into the giant kitchen. The smell of pancakes wafted through the house, and to Dick's surprise, Tim was already at the table, his eyes red from a night of crying and not enough sleep.

The stitches were done quickly, and it unfortunately got to the point where Damian was absolutely hysterical and needed to be sedated. Dick stayed by his side all night, and the boy was still sleeping when he woke up.

Alfred greeted him with a silent nod, and slid over his morning coffee. Dick smiled wordlessly back before taking his place at the table with Tim.

"How did you sleep,", Dick tried.

Tim looked up at him and offered a weak smile.

"Not really good...how's Damian?"

Alfred seemed to have stopped cooking and waited with Tim for Dick's answer.  
He took a deep breath, and blew on his coffee.

"He's still sleeping,", another voice chimed in.

Dick perked up, and Tim turned around to find Jason standing in the doorway. Blood stained his jacket, and his hair was damp and dripping.  
Alfred gasped at the sight, and Dick stood up.

"What happened?", he asked, worry coating his voice, "Where have you been?"

Jason shrugged, and sat down casually.

"I just went out. I'm fine. I was just checking up on Damian."

The name on his tongue sounded funny. Usually he had some sort of inventive nickname, but not this time. This time it was just, Damian.

"I'm not staying either, I just wanted to let you all know I'm alright, I guess..But mostly to check up on him. What happened to his arm?"

Dick inhaled sharply, and sat back down. Tim looked away, and Alfred continued with breakfast.

"We had Damian hooked up, to get his vitals up...but when he woke up, I guess after whatever Scarecrow did to him was too much...he lost it,", Dick said plainly, "He snapped at tried to attack me...but he was still hooked up, and the needle tore down his arm."

Jason winced at the image, but allowed Dick to continue.

"So, he needed stitches, but he was still hysterical, so we had to sedate him...he's been asleep since."

Jason looked down, his eyes burning with an emotion Dick couldn't quite place.

"Shouldn't you wake him?", Jason asked.

"No,", Tim was the first to answer, and the haste in which he did caused everyone to look at him, "If we did that,", he started slowly, "He would only be worse. Waking him could put him in shock,"

Jason and Dick nodded, and the room went silent. There was nothing but the sizzling from whatever Alfred was doing, and when Jason had decided he had enough, he stood up.

"I'm gonna go,", he said, "I'll be back eventually."

Tim nearly dove at him, and clutched his arm. Jason looked down at him puzzled, Dick matching his expression.

"Don't go,", Tim begged, "Please, don't go. We need you."

Jason shrugged him off, "You don't need me,"

Tim stood up, his eyes pleading, "Yes, we do, Jay, we need you, we all need you."

He took a second to think, and looked over at Dick who nodded, and Alfred who was playing like he didn't notice, but ultimately, Jason decided to stay, and he sat back down.

"I'll stay for a week,", Jason warned, "That's it."

But it was enough for Tim and Dick to crack a smile.

The smile didn't last long though, as a scream ripped through the house. Instantly the boys were on their feet, and barreled their way to Damian's room.

* * *

**A/N Aghh! I'm so sorry it's short! But there's fluff and a cliffhanger! 3 I hope you enjoyed it! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Forgive me, I have failed you all ;-; I said I would update regularly and I didn't : So much is going on, and I'm having a hard time...BUT! I will not give up! I will finish this! This chapter we have fluff, and next chapter we have angst! :) **

* * *

Jason was the first to break down the door. Damian sat upright in bed, drenched in sweat. His wires from the IV were tangled in the blankets and he found himself stuck. He looked up at Jason, his heart racing, his eyes wild.  
The room spun, and everything was in a panicked blur.

"Damian!", Dick called from behind him.

The boy struggled to back up in bed, but stopped frantically when he hit the bed post.  
Jason turned and stopped Dick and Tim from coming in.  
They looked at him with confusion.

"Whatever happened to him there, Scarecrow used you to get to him. Let me talk to him, alone, I'll calm him down."

Reluctant, and with everything inside him telling him to do otherwise, Dick nodded. Anything to help his little bird. Tim stepped back with Dick, and they closed the door. Jason refocused his attention to Damian.

"Hey little bud,", he started slowly. He had seen plently of people affected by Scarecrow, and some people never recovered, but each and every one of them was a different case, and everyone had to be treated carefully.

Damian looked at him, his eyes wild slits.  
Jason approached the bed, but Damian grabbed the glass of water on his night stand and threw it at him.

"Okay,", Jason put his hands up defensively, "Okay, I'm staying here."

He knew about the burns, and the collapsed lung, the broken and fractured bones, yet he was fighting like a wild animal, like none of the phased him. The kid was a fighter.

Since he had come in the room, though, aside from the darting eyes and racing heart Damian had calmed down somewhat. He took another breath, and crouched down on his knees.

"You wanna talk?", he tried.

Damian said nothing. He just stared, tears silently falling down his cheeks.  
If there was anything he thought he'd never see, it was Damian crying.

"Okay, so no on the talking...you hungry? You wanna eat?"

Again nothing.

Jason stood up with a sigh.

"Well, since you've calmed down, I'll go get you something to eat, weather you're hungry or not. I'll have Dick come and sit with you."

The instance he said Dick's name Damian began breathing heavily, his eyes wide.

"Okay, no Dick, I'll sit with you.", Jason promised, "I'll sit with you, and wait for lunch, okay?"

Damian said nothing again, but he looked a little calmer.

Jason got up slowly, as to not upset Damian, and he walked over to the door. He opened it slowly, and looked back at Damian, who was breathing heavy now.  
Standing behind the door, it looked as though Tim had left, and it was just Dick standing there, his eyes frantic.

"He's okay,", Jason answered his silent question, "He just needs to stay calm."

"Okay,", Dick nodded, "Can I come in?"

Jason shook his head, "No, I don't think that would be good."

Dick's eyes fell, and he hung his head. The thoughts that rushed through him were enough to drive someone mad. Scarecrow had used him against Damian...but not really, he thought. Damian had looked up to him, loved him, and was utterly terrified at the thought that he had done something to harm him, kill him, and Dick didn't know. He thought he did.

"If you could get him something to eat though,", Jason smirked, "Nothing heavy, but I think getting him something solid to eat would be good."

Dick nodded, and tried to peek in the room before leaving.  
Jason closed the door, and turned back to Damian who's face was completely blank.

"Okay, kiddo,", Jason sat down again, "You wanna talk now?"

Damian kept quiet.

Jason thought. He had to get him to talk, say something.

"You know,", Jason thought, "When I was a kid, and I was Robin, I got cocky and thought I could handle the world...", he took a deep breath looking for any hint of emotion, "I didn't ask for help either, I thought I had it all...and then I didn't. I'm sure you remember,", Jason sighed, he sucked at these things, "All I'm saying is, you can ask for help, and that's okay. We're here for you, alright?"

Damian just looked at him, his eyes no longer frantic, but empty.  
And he was scared, Jason was scared. What if whatever happened was permanent? What if Damian never bounced back? What if he was gone? 

* * *

**A/N D: SAAADDNNEESSSS dfsnk lfrhjghg Reeevviieewwwww~~**


End file.
